russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Kamison (2017 TV series)
Magic Kamison (lit. Magic Chemise) is a 2017 Philippine fantasy television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Mike Tuviera, it is served as a primetime comeback for The Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador in her title role, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiere on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on April 24, 2017, replacing City Hunter. The fantasy drama is the primetime comeback of Janella as the thrid primetime fantaserye of IBC after the very first phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland (2014) and Janella: A Teen Princess (2014-2015). Plot Chuchay (Janella Salvador), an 18-year old high school girl with an enormous capacity for love and achieve as she discover with a magical ability when she follow the journey in the use of magic fairytale. Chuchay discovers the magical power allowing Chuchay to transform into Magic Kamison, a magical crime-fighting fairy girl in order save the world and gain the sparkle-magic power against the forces of evil and nemesis, and fighting their enemies, witches and villain. Magic Kamison encounter and fall in love with Raffy (Marlo Mortel), a spy-hunter and office agent man who determined to love with his fairy girl. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Janella Salvador as Chuchay Guevara / Magic Kamison - the daughter of Anthony and Marie Guevara. * Marlo Mortel as Raffy Padilla - Chuchay's love interest. * Raymart Santiago as Anthony Guevara - Chuchay's father and Raffy's friend. * Jennifer Sevilla as Marie Guevara - Chuchay's mother. * Jasmine Curtis-Smith as Alona Estrada - Raffy's bestfriend. * Teejay Marquez as Rayver de Vera - Janella's other love interest and Raffy's friend in office. 'Supporting Cast' * Victor Silayan as Rico Agustin - Raffy's friend in office. * Luis Gabriel Moreno as Miguel Pedrosa - Chuchay's bestfriend in high school. * Claudia Barretto as Ella Mendoza - Chuchay's friend in high school. * Nadine Samonte as Leslie Mendoza - Ella's mother. * Victor Basa as Ramon Mendoza - Ella's father. * Martin Velayo as Carlos Rodriguez - Raffy's friend in office. * Axel Torres as Luigi Legaspi - Raffy's friend in office. * Barbie Imperial as Joanne Binene / Tecna - Chuchay's classmate in high school. * Sandy Talag as Michelle Gonzaga / Violet - Chuchay's classmate in high school. * Jane de Leon as Rizza Garica / Elastik Girl - Chuchay's classmate in high school. * Nikki Gonzales as Andrea Umali / Rebella - Chuchay's classmate in high school. * Prince Villanueva as Adrian Ayatde - Miguel's friend in high school. * Devon Seron as Elda the Fairy * Johan Lourens as Dark Mad - The enemy villain. * Jericka Martelle as Marbara - The female evil villain. * Kiro Rivera as Delver - The elastic evil villain. * King Certeza as Currien - A cyborg-like villain. Guest Cast * Jazz Ocampo as Dhundrea Aguilar * Caleb Gotico as BJ Trinidad * Bianca Casado as Anne Bartolome * Paulo Angeles as Paolo Legaspi * Lianne Valentin as Andrea Carpela * Mario Maurer as Marcus Ramirez * Raine Salamante as Gabbi Salvador * Manolo Pedrosa as Ivan Legaspi 'Special Participation' * Kendra Kramer as young Chuchay Guevara / Magic Kamison Episodes Production 'Casting' Magic Kamison marks the third fantaserye and the primetime comeback of the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador after playing a mermaid tale in the phenomenal primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland and a teen superheroine girl in another top-rating fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess. Janella reunited with her onscreen partner, actor and TV host Marlo Mortel as a love team after Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever and Janella: A Teen Princess, and also the Saturday primetime family-oriented sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, while he playing the leading role as Crisostomo Ibarra / Simoun in El Filibusterismo, the primetime historical drama based on the second novel written by Philippine national hero José Rizal. It also marks the first primetime project of Jasmine Curtis-Smith after leaving TV5. Aside from Marlo, Janella also paired with another love team partner Teejay Marquez in his role of Rayver de Vera. 'Filming' Filming for Magic Kamison began in January 18, 2017, just 2 months before the show's airing. Soundtrack *''Run Like a Warrior'' (composer: Jon Vera Perez) - Janella Salvador *''I Still Believe'' (composers: Antonina Armato, Giuseppe Cantarelli) - Janella Salvador *''When You Love Someone'' (James Ingram and Anita Baker) - Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador *''Color My World'' (Regine Velasquez) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador References See also * Jasmine Curtis-Smith As Alona In Magic Kamison * Janella Salvador Is Back On Primetime In ‘Magic Kamison’ Premieres April 24 on IBC-13 * “Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?,” “Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell” and “Magic Kamison” Leading The Primetime Treat In Kapinoy Primetime Starting this Monday on IBC-13 * “2017 PBA COMMISSIONER’s CUP,” “EXPRESS BALITA,” “MARS RAVELO’s CAPTAIN BARBELL” MOST WATCHED ENTERTAINMENT, NEWS AND SPORTS PROGRAMS IN APRIL * IBC-13’S VALUES-LADEN PROGRAMS CAPTIVATE VIEWERS IN MAY * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition